


Dirty Laundry

by smtalliance



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, JoyHun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtalliance/pseuds/smtalliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's machine had broken and Joy's home was the perfect place to wash his Dirty Laundry. And to do other dirty things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dirty Laundry makes way to other things when Sehun's washing machine breaks and he goes to Joy's house to wash his clothes.  
> 2\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

“I’m coming!” Joy screamed from the bathroom to the person who was knocking insistently at the apartment door. As always, Irene, Seulgi and Wendy didn’t bother to get up from their studying to open it.

With a sigh, Joy wrapped herself on her towel and skipped to answer the door. The person on the other side was now screaming for her, probably thinking she hadn’t heard him. She stopped in front of the door and listened to the low husky voice for a moment, with a start she realized that it was their drop-dead gorgeous next door neighbor Sehun.

With a wicked smile she opened the door, knowing exactly the kind of sight he would see.

“Sehun Oppa, hello! Did something happen?” She asked fidgeting with her towel and batting her wide eyes at him.

Sehun was dumbstruck. Fuck, he always had thought that Joy was cute and cuddly, but it was the first time he realized she was also pretty hot. His eyes followed a water drop that was carving a path between her pesky and ample breasts. His cock suddenly twitched.

“It’s everything alright, Oppa?” He snapped his eyes back to her face, moving his laundry basket to hide his massive bonner feeling ashamed. Joy was so sweet and innocent; she probably didn’t realize what she was doing to him. She smiled and batted her eyes again. “Do you need something?”

“Yes.” Sehun swallowed and really tried to ignore the wet and sexy goddess in front of him. “My washing machine broke; I was wandering if I could wash my dirty laundry here?”

Joy made the math in her head. The girls were leaving the house in a couple of minutes to go the library study and she would be home alone. No, not alone. She would be with Sehun and with his six pack abs. She smirked, but immediately hided her expression. It would not do for him to realize her plan.

Men! – They become so upset if they grasp the fact that women are always in control. In her opinion there was no evil in letting Sehun to think that he was the one who would lead her. Judging by how his dick was reacting to her, it would not take a lot of effort.

“Sure! If you can come in a half an hour it would be great. It would give me time to… Well, to dress…” She squirmed on purpose holding her towel, forcing herself to blush, knowing his eyes would follow her movements.

“O-of course.” Sehun gulped, walking backwards, his eyes glued to her curvy form. He needed to rush if he was to be back soon. He really needed to jerk off before he came back – otherwise he would probably scare young and innocent Joy.

When he turned to walk away, Joy allowed herself to smirk fully. Well- she had a lot to prepare. First, she had to find her shortest pink skirt and find the condom box she had hidden in her room. Besides, she needed to know if there was any sausage on the house.

She loved a good sausage.

 

“Hi, Joy. Thanks for letting me use your machine.” Sehun said, desperately trying to avoid the sight of her toned legs that were basically in his face while he squatted to split his clothes between white and color. Her tights were the most delicious ones he had ever seen, he was this close to bite her soft skin and lick her all over.

Joy’s eyes twinkled at Sehun’s head.

He was trying to look everywhere but at her, but his eyes kept coming back to her legs and to her mouth – especially since the moment that she had begun to eat a sausage. Joy was sure that he was this close to snap and eat her up. With a smile she got the ketchup from beside her and dropped a liberal amount in the sausage. Sneaking a glance at Sehun to make certain he was paying attention ( _he was_ ) she started to suck the sausage.

Poor Sehun endured for all of two minutes.

He pounced on her, his arms holding her close and laying her down on the floor. The ketchup spread over her cheeks and collarbone and he followed the trail, licking and sucking her skin, becoming delighted at her enthusiastic moans.

Sehun lowered her shirt and bra, staring at her perfect rosy nipples. Sehun sucked her left one with a groan of approval. His other hand squeezed and pinched her left nipple; teasing her to craziness and making his own cock swell and leak just from hearing her loud and unrestrained moans. He could feel her nipples turn hard under his tongue and hand.

Joy shrieked and moaned, blessing the Heavens for Sehun’s skilled tongue. She could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter as Sehun kissed and licked lower, in the direction of the place she most wanted him. Grabbing his soft hair, she pushed his head to her vagina, moaning louder to let him know that she more than approved of what he was doing.

Sehun smirked against her skin when he felt her push. He really hadn’t thought that Joy would be the kind of women that wanted to take control, but he really liked it. Obeying her wish, he took her skirt and panties off and dropped his head to the place she wanted, kissing and biting her soft thighs, finally licking and sucking her pussy.

Joy screamed upon feeling his tongue on her center. She moved from side to side, squeezing his hair and panting. Her orgasm was getting near and she moaned Sehun’s name over and over to let him know how pleased she was, but the naughty boy stopped as soon as he noticed that she was close.

“Oppa!” Joy pouted, trying to push his head to her center again.

“Shhh… It’s fine, baby.” After a tender kiss, in which Joy could feel her own taste in his lips, Sehun smirked. “I’m going to make you feel even better.”

Sehun slipped a finger into her and Joy shook. He grinned and slipped another. Sehun pumped and scissored, always paying attention to the sounds and moans to make sure that she was enjoying it. The sight for her shaking and mumbling form made it almost impossible for him to make it much longer until he burst. Quickly he took his pants and briefs off.

Sehun was ready to thrust into her when…

 

*RING*

*RING*

Her alarm clock ringed to let Joy know that she had to wake up to go to her college class. She cursed and turned around, trying to recapture her dream and Sehun’s smirk and hot tongue.

Fuck – it didn’t work.

With a sigh, she got up. She should have known that it was a dream. She would never have the courage in real life to do the stuff that she had done in her dream, no matter how much she thought that Sehun was hot and wanted to bang him.

While frying eggs to eat breakfast she heard the doorbell ring. Turning off the oven, she skipped to answer.

It was Sehun.

“Oppa!” Joy blushed hard remembering her dream of the previous night. “Did something happen?”

“Actually my machine broke.” He said with a smile. “I have piles and piles of dirty laundry and I was wondering if I could wash them here.”

Joy blinked in astonishment – was that really happening?

But then, she wasn’t about to let that opportunity fail. She was going to be brave!

Did she have a package of sausages home?


End file.
